The present invention relates to pipe stands, and more particularly relates to pipe stands used to support liquid-filled horizontally-extending pipes supported in a trench above ground, such as are used to convey human waste to drain fields of septic systems, though not limited to only that use.
One type of septic system (sold by Infiltrator Systems, Inc., Old Saybrook, Conn., by Chamber Systems ADS Company, and also by Hancor Company) includes waste-conveying pipes supported above ground and that extend from a septic tank to a drain field. The pipes are positioned in trenches in the ground, and supported under semi-cylindrical chambers, such as by tying the pipes to the chambers by straps or by supporting the pipes on posts that extend into the ground at a bottom of the trenches. In a gravity system, the waste-conveying pipes are generally horizontal but slightly downhill, such that the waste flows from the septic tank by gravity to a dump location in the drain field. In a low pressure system, the waste is communicated under pressure through waste pipes that define several dump locations in the drain field. Both systems require that the waste-conveying pipes be stably supported above the ground in a horizontal position so that low sections are avoided, both at installation and also over time. The avoidance of low sections prevents solid waste from collecting in low sections and thus prevents the collecting waste from stopping flow through the pipe. However, known pipe supports for the above-discussed septic system are deficient in that they require a difficult installation and also they may allow the pipe to sag and form low sections prematurely over time. For example, one system preassembles the pipe to the chambers using tie straps, and then places the pipes and chambers as a unit.
Specifically, the two most common ways of supporting waste-conveying pipes in the above-mentioned septic system include either straps or posts, both of which have significant installation and durability problems. For example, it is difficult to attach straps under the chambers and difficult to assure that the pipes are held in a horizontal position under the chambers with no low sections, since vision and reach are difficult. Further, the straps may break or sag over time (especially since waste-filled pipes are heavy), causing low sections to occur well after the installation, thus requiring maintenance and/or repair. Posts can be installed before the chambers are placed in the trench, such that installation is a bit easier than straps. However, posts tend to tip sideways or sink (or erupt from ground pressure), such that there is a significant risk of low sections forming over time. Also, sometimes it is difficult to drive the posts into the ground deep enough in the location and true-vertical orientation desired.